del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by Earendil 95
Summary: esta es la mas bella historia de Gil x Alice, pues tiene un final feliz cuando estos dos chicos que "se odian" despues de un incidente comienzan a darse cuenta de lo que amobos sienten


**del odio al amor solo hay un paso**

estaban nuestros 3 protagonistas haciendo las compras de la comida en el meracdo

cuando terminaron de comprar todo se les acerco un tipo que se veia peligroso ya que era alto,musculoso,robusto y ademas se notaba mucho que era pobre

"entrguenme eso que acaban de comprar o todos ustedes moriran" dijo ese hombre

"AHAHAHA" se rio la joven del pelo largo castaño y ojos violeta "nunca te dare mi carne"

entonces el tipo dijo"no queria hacer esto pero..." y saco una pistola y para colmo el joven del sombrero y abrigo negro habia olvidado la suya

"calmese no queremos problemas,mm,le daremos nuestra comida"dijo en chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio,se la entregaron y dijo

"para que no digan nada" de nuevo saco su arma y apunto hacia en joven de cabello negro

derepente se escucho el disparo pero el joven de ojos dorados se dio cuenta de que el estaba intacto "Aliceee!" grita el joven rubio

el pelinegro ve hacia abajo y vio a su (estupido conejo) tendida en el piso sangrando lo que significaba una sola cosa ella misma se puso enfrente para

protegerle

el del sombrero pensaba "me..salvo...estupido conejo...acaba de salvarme?"

llevaron rapidamente a la joven mal herida a un doctor.

este le curo rapidamente,para no causarle incomodidad a la joven estos la llevaron con la joven duquesa Rainsworth,a la que le pidieron permiso para estar hay

mientras la joven se recuperaba

con mucho gusto ella acepto,pasaron 3 dias de una exitosa recuperacion,

1 semana despues...

la joven que alguna vez estubo al borde de la muerte se preparaba para acostarse cuando oyo que algien abri su puerta y luego cerraba con llave.

volteo asustada y grito"muere CABEZA DE ALGAS me asustaste lagrgate de aqui!"

el se acerca con una cierta expresion de enojo la toma de los hombros y le grita"en que pensabas!...querias morir?...si no entonces..por...por que!"

la joven petrificada lo empuja con violencia y le dice sonrojada"y-yo jamas permitire que dañen a mis seres queridos..YA! ESTAS SATISFECHO! ahora largate"

el se le volvio a acercar y comenzo a acaricierle la cara con sumo cuidado,cariño y ternura

luego el roso sus labios con los de ella con sumo cuidado, entonces se puso una fria atomosfera,el decidio romper el silencio,entonces...la tomo de los brazos

acercandol lo mas que pudiera hacia el y esta vez fue un besos de verdad.

el joven no resistio mas y la empujo contra la cama y el se poso encima de ella,el comenzo a desabotonarse su blusa blanca mientras ella lo seguia besando

cuando el se despojo de su blusa,comenzo a desabotonar la de joven no se quejaba,lo unico que hacia era besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

ambos se acariciaban por todo el cuerpo o lo que alcanzaran sus manos.y asi continuo una larga noche

ambos jovenes se despertaron cuando salio el sol al verse acostados en la misma cama y si prenda alguna se asustaron y se quedaron callados

hasta que los dos soltaron un par de risitas y se dieron un ligero beso en los labios

dispuetos a ir a desayunar se levantaron y se vistieron con sumo cuidado por si el payaso los estaba espiando o habia visto algo,cuando salieron vieron una nota

**fuimos a atender algunos asuntos de Break lo acompañamos yo Sharon,Oz-sama y Oscar-sama**

**p.d. mantengan limpia la casa no se maten uno al otro y no dejen que Alice acabe con toda la carne y que Raven no fume demasiado**

**gracias nos emos en unos mese.**

Pasaron volando esos meses ya que los nuevos enamorados,comian,cenaban y deayunaban juntos podia abrazarse,darse ligeros besos,incluso dormir juntos

todas las noches de esos meses.

Despues llego a la casa unicamente la joven duquesa Rainsworth, ya que los tros 3 salieron a comprar la comida,caundo derepente la joven duquesa

escucha un horrible grito de dolor venia del cuarto de su nii-chan,entro corriendo y la vio en el piso"que ocurre Alice-san"no AHH se me dule mucho AHHH"

la levanto para acostarla en la cama pero cuando vio lo que ocurria,dijo"mejor buscare ayuda" corrio por todo la mansion si ver a nadie cuando percibio el

olor a cigarro,lo siguio y encontro a quien estaba fumandolo (el unico que fumaba en esa casa)"Raven ayudame es...es ..Alice-san""que que le ocure"

"no se pero parece estar dando a luz" el joven quedo petrificado,basicamente sin poder moverse,cuando oye"Raven! reacciona!" el reacciono y dijo

"rapido yo la ayudare tu busca un doctor""si" dijo la joven duquesa

el entro al cuarto y cuando la vio la sujeto con fuerza de la cabeza y le grito"que demonio te pasa a ti! estas loca! por que nunca me dijiste que tu embarazo!"

"que es un embarazo?" decia la pobre joven a medias, el se tranqulizo y dijo

"bien, haras lo siguiente, abre tus pierna y empuja hacia afuera"

"esta bien lo hara"

"AHHHH"

el bebe nacio rapido y en ese mismo instante llego el doctor y limpio al bebe y se lo entrego a la joven duquesa, quien al verlo quedo impactada

el doctor cosio la herida y la puso en una silla de ruedas

"gracias doctor" dijo el joven de pelo negro

"no hay por que"

"Sharon onii-chan"

"dime Alice-san"

"que es o..como es?"

el joven de ojos dorados se acerco hacia la joven madre para escuchar

"es uan niña y tiene la nariz y los labios de Alice-san..pero su pelo es negro y tiene los ojos oir esto ambos quedaron helados pensando

"que haremos on un bebe?"

la joven duquesa se retiro a lavarse las manos justo cuando llegaba su sirviente,Oz y Oscar,al ver sus manos llenas de sangre el sirviente corre

"que le paso Sharon-sama esta bien digame de que esta herida? donde estan los demas?" a lo que ella le da con un abanico de papel y dice

"no seas exagerado yo no tengo nada...esta sangre es de Alice-san"

el sirviente y el tio corren a la habitacion pero en cambio el joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello dorado quedo helado.

cuando ellos entran ven una alfombra completamente manchada en sangre y un poco mas lejos a la joven de ojos violeta y el joven de ojos dorados

cargando algo

"q-que demonios tienes hay Alice?" pregunto el tio,el sirviente se acerco y descubrio a lo que la joven ocultaba tras unas cobijas y cuando vio dijo

"juju.. Oscar-sama usted necesita ver esto" el hombre se acerca y ve una pequeña bebe identica a su madre pero dos cosas decian quien era el padre

los ojos dorados y el cabello negro

"Gilbertttt! que has hecho?" grito el tio,quien comenzo a perseguir al pobre padre

al joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello dorado se le paso el shock y decidio entrar a ver lo que pasaba pues no tenia la menor idea de por que el alboroto

entro y vio a su chain con una bebe entre sus brazos,lenta y asustadamente el se acerco y cuando vio el pelo negro y los ojos dorados quedo boquiabierto

"Oz" dijo la chain a su contratista "quieres cargarla?" a lo que este repondio gritandole a su chain de una manera horrible

"eres..eres..tu y Gil son lo peor! como se atrevieron a hacer eso!" el contratista salio corriendo seguido de su chain quien dejo a la bebe en la cama

"Oz...espera, por que te pones asi? que ocurre? por favor calmate" en ese momento el joven padre quien ya habia perdido al tio de su amo se puso a escuchar lo que

la madre de su hija y su amo decian, cuando el contratista le grito

"eres una cualquiera!" el joven padre escucho eso y de inmediato salio

"no permitire que la hables asi! ni siquiera tu!" a lo que el joven amo que estaba tan furioso que le dio una bofetada a su chain, quien por fa fuerza con la que le dieron rodo por las escalera hasta caer casi muerta en el piso

ambos gritaron "Aliceee!"

"que es...lo..que...has hecho Oz! que querias matarla pues ahora nadie sabe si lo lograste!"

"Gil...perdon...no pense el la furza que puse ni en las palabras que dije...si puedo..ayudar..!"

"entonces ayuda piediendo de nuevo un doctor!" a lo que el contratista obedecio

varias horas despues el doctor declaro que ella estaba bien y que recuperaria el conocimiento en unas horas

"Gil perdoname ...yo no...sabia lo que..."

"no te preocupes Oz a cualquiera que le de un arranque asi hace lo inpensable" el joven dejo al joven padre con la joven madre a solas,cuando derrepente. ella abre

los ojos y el joven padre le dice "perdoname fue mi culpa no debi dejarte sola en tan mal estado"

"como esta mi sirviente inutil quien me preovoco esto?"

"esta afuera listo para disculparse contigo, pero antes"

"Alice serias mi esposa?queires casarte conmigo? y asi tener una familia a tu lado?"

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" grita emocionada

y hasta la sala donde estaban todos se escucho que la joven grita

"si sere tu esposa" la joven duquesa y su sirviente no pudieron evitar una sonrisa,el tio Oacar quedo si palabras, pues el niño que recogio hace quience años

ya tenia una hija y una chain de abbys por cambio el joven duque entro al cuarto para felicitar a la despues todos se reunieron ya que Alice y Gil

los habian llamado

"primero que nada le doy gracias al cielo por esta bella criatura y ya sabemos cual sera su nobre ser.."

"como mi onii-chan" interumpe Alice

"en otras palabras...Sharon" dijeron los dos a la vez

esta grito y salto de felicidad y corrio a cargar a su (sobrina)

despues se celebro la esperada boda y asi todo termino perfecto para todos


End file.
